Too Much Information
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: Mirajane accidentally gave Gray a magical drink instead of his regular water with ice. The drink makes a person say anything what he thinks/feels. Rated T just to be safe. GrayXLucy Gracy GrayLu GraLu


"_This is not good." _

I paced back and forth in the guild waiting for Lisanna. I avoided everyone's gaze as I made my way to the stool. I quickly sat down and looked down on the floor. Suddenly, I heard the slam of the door. I still didn't look up. I knew who it was. It was the stupidest guy in the guild. It was obviously Natsu. I turned my back to him and faced the bar keeping my head down. The last thing I wanted to do right now was fight with flamehead. I have a lot in mind. Squinty eyes began shouting about his latest job with Lucy. Then, I felt my mouth open to its own accord.

"_Don't you dare say it, Gray. Don't say it!" _

I forcefully covered my mouth with my right hand messing up the words coming out of my mouth without control. I scanned the room looking if anybody noticed what the hell was happening to me. Luckily, I found Lisanna standing behind Natsu. Hastily, I ran to her as fast as I could. As I was running, I caught a glimpse of yellow behind Natsu. I ran slower only to stop few inches away from Lisanna. I gulped as I watch in fear. Talking to Lisanna was none other than my favorite celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia. I slowly turned around hoping no one had noticed me yet. I took one step further away from Lucy, realizing that Natsu was just in front of me. Frozen in place, I debated whether to walk away from Lucy and be caught by Natsu or the other way around.

"Oh, Gray! There you are!" I heard Lisanna say. I guess it was the latter. I took my time in facing them avoiding Lucy's eyes on me.

"Li-sa-nna… you're here… " I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hi Gray!" I was startled to find Lucy squatting on the floor, looking up to me. My eyes widened.

"What the—" I stopped myself from speaking by covering my mouth. I looked straight up to Lisanna with worried eyes.

Lucy slowly stood up and observed me from head to toe. She moved her face closer to mine, eyebrows knitted together. I still hadn't removed my hand from my mouth. Muffled sounds could be heard in our area. Soon enough, the sounds started to die down. I slowly removed my hand from my mouth.

"Lisanna, how's Mirajane?" I asked her with concern.

"She's fine. She said that you didn't mean to do it."

"Didn't mean to do what?" Lucy took a step back to Lisanna with grace.

"Lucy, you move like an ang-" _Damn it! I can't stop myself! _I powerfully cut myself before I finished the sentence.

"What was that Gray?" She asked with those big brown eyes of hers.

"You have such beautiful—" I bit my tongue strongly. I winced in pain but it was worth it. I couldn't say something like that to Lucy. It will ruin our friendship. I changed my train of thoughts to something else. I remembered that Lisanna was still here.

"Lisanna, did you find the potion?"

"No, that's why I brought Lucy here. You know, to keep you company and make sure you don't say anything unwise."

"Wait a minute. I'm confused." Lucy interrupted.

"Well, Mira-nee accidentally gave Gray a magical drink instead of his regular water with ice. The drink makes a person say anything what he thinks/feels. The drink is still taking over Gray's body that's why he's still able to control it. But just few minutes ago, he couldn't help but trash talk Mira-nee's drawing. Mira-nee ended up crying." Lisanna explained.

"What do I have to do with this?" Lucy looked confused

Lisanna continued, "Like I said, you're going to make sure he doesn't say anything hurtful while I look for the antidote."

"It's fine, if you don't want—" I quickly added. I don't want to be a burden to her. That would only make me guilty.

"Sure! I'll keep an eye on Gray" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully. She was wearing a mischievous smile on her face.

"Wah?" I wasn't expecting her to agree that easily.

"There you go, Gray. Lucy will keep an eye on you. Now, I have to find that potion. Oh, Lucy! Don't tell anyone about this! If this gets out, Gray would be in great danger. Imagine how many secrets he has! Anyway, bye guys!" Lisanna waved goodbye and ran to the doors. I looked down at Lucy who was still smiling playfully.

"So, it's like you're in a truth serum." She leaned towards me.

"Aha…" I slowly nodded at her. Lucy walked gently around me, eyeing me intently.

"If you really are affected by this drink, answer me this question." She stopped walking and stayed right in front of me.

"Do you like…. Juvia?" She directly asked.

"What the hell, Lucy? I thought you were going to ask me if I like you or something. And I don't like Juvia. I like you." I quickly blurted out. I felt my face go red.

"What?" Lucy took a step away from me with a blush on her face.

"I like you to stop talking to me and go sit on that chair." I wasn't lying. It was somewhat true. And it saved me though. Our friendship would be over with a snap if I told her that I like her. I saw Lucy relax. She beamed at me cutely. I turned my face rapidly away from her before I could say anything else stupid.

She skipped toward the chair and sat on it. Waiting for me, she looked at me with a smile on her face. A smile made its way on my face. I don't know why but this moment had a huge effect on me. I was just about to walk to Lucy when flamehead bumped into me. Yes, it was his fault, not mine. The idiot turned around. When he saw that it was me, he smirked evilly.

"Gray! Let's fight!" He shouted at me. I completely ignored him and headed to Lucy. I sat on the chair beside her. I was too tired to fight with Natsu. But he kept on shouting. And it began to annoy me.

"Shut up, idiot! You're too loud!" I didn't bother to look back.

"That's it! Face me, exhibitionist!" I still ignored him but I was already having the urge to punch his face.

"You want me to stop him?" Lucy whispered beside me. She sounded worried.

"Don't worry; he's got a short attention span. He'll soon notice that Erza's here." I whispered back. She giggled.

"ERZA! Fight me!" Like what I said, he has a short attention span. He ran to Erza, who was eating her cake on the bar, and started to fight with her. As expected, he didn't have the chance to at least punch her. He was knocked down dead cold by Erza. I snorted.

"He's such an idiot." I mumbled.

"Why do you two always fight? You can be great friends." She stated.

"I don't know. He just pisses me off. "

"But you've been fighting more frequently compared than before." She added.

"Maybe it's because of the darn fact that I'm jealous." My eyes widened when I realized I said that. I wanted to beat myself up for being so careless.

"Jealous of what?" She asked innocently. I scanned my surroundings looking for a way to change our topic. I felt my mouth open to its own accord. I panicked.

"Nat- Look! It's Loke!" Luckily, I found something that would distract her. Good thing Loke showed up in the right time. I would've been forced to answer her if he didn't arrive. But I wasn't lucky enough. I didn't escape from saying the first syllable of Natsu's name. Lucy looked at Loke then, back at me.

"He does this all the time. Don't mind him." She said mindlessly.

"Hey… Isn't that the guy from Sorcerer's Magazine?" She added. I looked back at Loke and noticed that he was having an interview with a blonde guy. I gave her a nod.

"Do I look fine?" She asked me.

"Let's face it, Lucy. There's never been a day you looked fine… You always look great." "_Oh, kuso! I said that out loud." _She was already blushing.

"I… uh… hmmm…" I couldn't lie and I couldn't think of any more excuses. My life is over.

"What do we have here? Lucy and Gray together? And look, the girl is blushing. I smell love in the air. COOL!" The interviewer suddenly sat right in front of us. Just what I needed… an interviewer to ask me questions; questions that I would answer truthfully. It was not like I had any other choice. Could this day get any worse?

"You got it all wrong. I was not blushing! Just ask Gray!" Lucy defended herself. I guess it could get worse. I panicked. I couldn't lie! She was obviously blushing. There must be some loop-hole to this.

"_Think, Gray! Think!" _

"Lucy! Get away from Gray-sama!" I craned my neck and saw Juvia running towards Lucy. Soon enough, she was standing in front of Lucy glaring at her.

"Juvia! I'm so glad to see you!" She would be the perfect distraction!

"Gray-sama is happy to see Juvia?" She skipped beside me with hearts in her eyes. Hastily, she sat right next to me making herself comfortable. I was in between Lucy and Juvia which was kind of awkward.

"Oho! A love triangle! COOL!" The blonde guy said. I suddenly recalled the guy's name. It was Jason!

"You're name is Jason!" I carelessly blurted out. "_The potion must be getting stronger already."_

"COOL! You remembered my name! COOL! And what potion are you talking about?" My eyes widened.

"_Did I say that out loud?" _I thought to myself.

"Yes. You said that out loud. You're making no sense at all. COOOLLLL! What's the potion?"

"Oh, crap!" I shouted/thought. Then, I heard Lucy laugh awkwardly.

"Ha-ha-ha… Gray… You're such clutz. The potion- was supposed to be- our secret." she stated slowly.

"Lucy and Gray-sama's secret?" Juvia was getting jealous. Her face was red and she was glaring at Lucy. I just need to keep my mouth shut for a while and let Lucy lie for me.

"Ah… Yes! We… Uh… Gray and I… have a- secret potion!" Lucy was such a bad liar. Good thing that I was too nervous to think about anything at that time. It was totally obvious that she was lying.

"CCOOOOOLLLLLL! Can you tell us about the potion?" I couldn't believe Jason fell for Lucy's lie. He took out his notebook and pencil waiting eagerly for an answer.

"It's a sec-ret." Lucy said syllable by syllable.

"What's a secret?" Loke suddenly popped up from out of nowhere. He was sitting beside Lucy with his arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulder.

"Could it be the secret that Gray likes—" I was about to lose it. First, he puts his arm around Lucy and now this!

"Get off of her! I like Lucy!" "_Stupid Loke, making me jealous! I said stuff I wasn't supposed to say because of him! What now?" _ I panicked! I need an excuse and fast. Lucy was looking at me with widened eyes and a blush on her face while Juvia was sending death glares at Lucy. And Jason and Loke were smirking. Damn that, Loke! I saw Jason scribbling down on his notebook.

"I… like… Lucy—Lucy's hair! You didn't let me finish!" I laughed awkwardly. I watched as Lucy relaxed. Juvia on the other hand was still glaring at her. But good thing that Jason and Loke's smirks were gone on their faces. And Jason erased what he previously wrote. I was still nervous though. My heart was still racing from the forced confession and the lie.

"A-and. Lucy's shoes, skirt, top, hair clip…" I kept on babbling things… honest things.

"G-Gray…" Lucy sounded that she was confused.

"Do you… I mean…" Lucy was on to me! What am I supposed to say? It's obvious now that I like her. First, I gotta calm down. I slowly breathed in and out. Then, I heard her talk.

"AreYouGay?" She quickly stated while avoiding my eyes on her. The words slowly processed in my mind. I perceived Loke stifle a laugh.

"Lucy! WHAT THE HECK? I AM NOT! Why would you even ask that?" I sounded defensive. But who wouldn't be? My manhood was just put into question!

"Well, you were saying things how you like my clothes and stuff. What was I supposed to think?" Lucy huffed.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama is not gay!" Juvia interrupted.

"Lucy… Gray is not gay. I even remembered him confessing that he likes a certain girl in this guild." Loke grinned and held Lucy tighter. Lucy didn't seem to notice that Loke was holding her. She was focusing on me. Loke would definitely pay for this later!

"Damn, Loke! Shut up!" I thought/said.

"What? Isn't it true?" Loke acted coolly. I should've never told him that I liked Lucy.

"CCCOOLLLL! Gray likes someone! Would you mind telling us who it is?" Jason asked. I was having the desire to kick Loke's ass but I needed to calm down. I just kept my mouth shut and concentrated on my breathing.

"C-could it be J-Juvia?" Juvia said. Then, she fainted. I still kept my mouth shut. I might say something carelessly.

"I guess that's a no." Loke calmly stated.

"Cana?" Loke continued.

"Mirajane?"

"Erza?"

"Lisanna?"

"Levy?"

"Evergreen?" He stopped and winked at me. He was having so much fun with this, wasn't he? Still, I didn't say anything.

"Is it… Lucy?" He continued. I swear I'm gonna kill him someday. There was a short pause. Then, I heard myself whimper. I forcefully bit my tongue since I knew that every time I heard Lucy's name, I would react to it.

"Was that a no, Gray?" He asked but I didn't budge at all.

"Then… Maybe… I should go out with Lucy since you don't have feelings for her or anything." Loke added. He gave me one of his I'm-gonna-torture-you-until-you-don't-confess look.

"COOLLLLL! I think you'll make a great couple!" Jason proclaimed. That was it! I had it!

"Screw the potion!" I shouted.

I grabbed Lucy from Loke and held her in a tight embrace while I leaned down to kiss her. I felt her tense a bit but then she relaxed. I felt her grabbed my necklace in one hand while the other went to play with my hair. My hand was down on her waist while the other one was at the back of her head forcing her closer to me. In no time, no space came in between us. I didn't care if the others were looking at us. What was important to me was that I was kissing Lucy Heartfilia, the love of my life. I felt a tingling sensation in my body while I kissed her. I kissed her more. I couldn't get enough of her. The kiss was strong and forceful at the beginning. My hand was running down and up of her back quickly while I kissed her senselessly. But it soon became a loving, soothing kiss. My hand stopped from going wild and rested on her waist while the kiss slowed down into a passionate one.

"GRAY! I FOUND THE POTION!" I heard Lisanna shout. I slowly parted away from Lucy but I still held her in my arms. I looked at her lovingly while touching her face. Her lips were slightly parted and she was still blushing. Then, her eyes slowly opened and locked into mine. I totally forgot about Lisanna and the potion by then. It was just me and her.

"Ahem!" Loke coughed. I quickly looked away from Lucy and found Lisanna handing the antidote to me. Suddenly, the antidote was snatched away by Lucy. She hid it at her back and stuck her tongue out at me.

"You like me, don't you?" Lucy asked cutely. With all the kissing, she still asked me if I like her. She's truly naïve.

"Give me the potion first then, I'll tell you." I calmly demanded.

"But you might lie to me." She sounded hurt.

"I won't. I promise." I tried to assure her but it didn't work. She still looked skeptical. Suddenly, I felt her fidget. She craned her neck to glare at Loke. Loke was holding the potion, smirking. He threw it at me. I swiftly caught it with one hand and completely drank it with one chug. Lucy glared at me. She tried to move away from me but I held her tighter.

"Calm down, Lucy. I'll tell you the truth." I held her face so that she would look right into my eyes and know that I was not lying. Soon, she stopped squirming.

"I want to tell you my feelings without the effect of the potion. I want to show you that I'm brave enough to tell all of this to you. Lucy Heartfilia, I like you… No. I love you with all my heart." I breathed in and calmed myself down.

"You make me crazy with your smile. Your laugh is like music to my ears. Every time we touch, I feel a tingling sensation throughout my body. I like to hear you say my name over and over. And whenever I hear your name, I tensed a bit and think of you for a LONG time. Other guys make me jealous by being around you. Your eyes—"

"Gray?" Lucy cut me off. She looked like she was about to cry and her face was red all over. I sortta got nervous.

"Did I say something wrong?" I worriedly asked her. She slowly shook her head. I sighed in relief. I thought she didn't like me.

"But why-?" I tried to talk but she beat me to it.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She demanded and I happily obliged.

"Juvia had this weird dream that Lucy and Gray-sama were making out—AAHHH!" Lucy parted away from me and looked at Juvia. It seemed like Juvia fainted again. She shrugged her shoulders and gazed at me with a smile on her face. I smiled back

"Okay, love-birds! Let's make things clear." Loke stood up and walked to us.

"If you make Lucy cry, I'll beat the crap out of you. You got that!" He threatened me but I just gave him a smile.

"Got it!" I stated. Loke precipitously went back to the Celestial Spirit World with a contented smile on his face. I guess it was just me, Lucy and Jason left. I looked for Jason but he was nowhere to be found. I shrugged it off. So, I gazed back at Lucy and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh! Gray!" Lucy's eyes widened. It appeared like she remembered something.

"I love you too!" I heard her say. She beamed at me. I blinked a few times then chuckled.

**A/N:**

**It's not my best work but I kind of like it. Please rate and review. And for all the GrayLu fans, don't you think there are getting more hints of GrayLu in the manga? :D I hope they end up together! **


End file.
